


Вербовка

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Бодхи собирает команду для выполнения Восьми испытаний Озаки и предлагает Юте присоединиться к нему.
Relationships: Jeff/Johnny Utah
Kudos: 1





	Вербовка

Роуч наклонил стеклянный флакон над ватным тампоном, выплеснув на него прозрачную жидкость. Лекарства оказалось слишком много, оно стекало по пальцам от резкого и неловкого движения, вызываяприглушенную ругань. Отставив пузырек, он прижал вату к мелкой ссадине над бровью, стирая подсохшую кровь, обеззараживая. Бодхи не двинулся от касания, не открыл глаз, хотя раствор перекиси шипел и пузырился от соприкосновения с открытой ранкой. Мелкий ушибк завтрашнему утру, самое позднее, «стечет» на глаз, сформировавшись в восхитительный темно-лиловый синяк, но это не беспокоило его будущего владельца. Так же как и тугая повязка на груди и плече, зафиксировавшая сломанную ключицу. Роуч был несказанно рад, что эти бинты накладывал не он, а настоящий врач — первую помощь он умел оказывать, но предпочитал не связываться.

Вместе они прибыли на этот необъезженный склон. Они двое и еще десяток сноубордистов и горнолыжников — экстремалов, лезущих в самые труднодоступныеместа, созданные природой. Следом подтянулись медики и зеваки — спонсор этого сборища, предоставивший огромный коттедж для всех участников, был щедр до неприличия. Наличие квалифицированной помощи, которую могли оказать на месте, толкало спортсменов на лишние безумства. Впрочем, Роуч не сомневался, что окажись они здесь вдвоем, Бодхи бы все равно понесло на этот проклятый склон. Представлять, что бы он делал с Бодхисаттвой, который с трудом разъехался с огромным валуном, но все-таки не удержал равновесия и преодолел склон кубарем, Роуч не хотел. Он вообще прохладно относился к снежным спускам и еще прохладней — к тусовке людей, любящих их. Среди них предполагалось найти того, кто смог бы присоединиться к выполнению Восьмерки. У Бодхиимелся наметанный список спортсменов, которых он предпочел бы видеть рядом с собой — опытных, чтобы пройти все испытания и безумных, чтобы расплатиться за них. Роуч был в их числе и согласился первым, тогда еще не представляя, какой занозой в заднице может оказаться вдохновенно вещающий последователь Озаки. Отказался бы он, знай наперед, сколько у них будет проблем? Определенно,нет, — в очередной раз решил Роттингер, закончив обрабатывать мелкие ссадины на лице Бодхи и скептически разглядывая свою работу.

— Сильно болит? — спросил они, получив в ответ неопределенное пожатие плечами, встал, направившись к невысокому столу. Рядом с мотком из зарядных устройств, двух ноутбуков и обломками сноуборда стояла початая бутылка виски. Взяв ее, Роуч разлил по двум тумблерам янтарную, резко пахнущую жидкость и, решив, что для этого дня льда и так достаточно, подал один из стаканов Бодхи.

— Тебе — обезболивающее, — он тронул своим тумблером стеклянный бок другого, добившись мелодичного звона, — мне — успокоительное. Пиздецкая трасса, Бодхи.

— То, что я не смог взять ее, еще не значит, что она непреодолима, — откликнулся тот, делая два глотка и морщась от крепости и теплоты напитка. — Тот мальчишка смог.

— Конечно смог, — Роуч задумчиво наклонил свой тумблер, разглядывая,как преломляется свет в темной прозрачной жидкости, отбрасывая блики на стену, — у него мозги отбиты напрочь, вместе с инстинктом самосохранения. Тот путь, который он выбрал, при любой неточности закончился бы телом в черном мешке.

— Мы все так закончим, — Бодхи потянулся, чтобы соприкоснуться с бокалом собеседника, сочтя это за неплохой тост, — нам нужно спуститься вниз.Я еще не со всеми поговорил, а завтра народ начнет разъезжаться.

— И сдался тебе этот педик, — Роттингер неодобрительно покачал головой, бросив Бодхи снятый им свитер. — Если он согласится, то нас обоих в могилу сведет.

***

— Я король мира! — Юта был безобразно пьян, но Джефф послушно забрал из его пальцев кусок лайма, зажав его зубами, чтобы через мгновение отдать изо рта в рот — как закуску после опрокинутой им стопки. Следом Юта наградил его страстным и влажным поцелуем, благодаря за послушность, норовя достать языком до гланд. Кислый сок лайма, оставшийся на губах, смешивался со вкусом текилы, кажется впитавшимся в слизистую Ютиного рта, делая поцелуй пряным.Окружающие их люди свистели и улюлюкали, подбадривая и восхищаясь. Этот гвалт смешивался с шумом музыки, превращаясь в какофонию, делая все происходящее ирреальным. У Юты кружилась голова от выпитого, от переполнявших его эмоций и от страстных поцелуев на публику. Он взял эту горную вершину, покорил на глазах у десятков зрителей, а чуть позже видео с его победой разлетится по всему интернету. Адреналин бурлил в крови, вызывая жажду действий, и Юта толкнул Джеффа, заставивтого вжаться поясницей в барную стойку. Он поставил руки по бокам, запирая, и снова полез целоваться, протолкнув колено между расставленных ног. Сначала Джефф смущался, как и всегда, но через несколько мгновений вошел во вкус, отвечая; Юта имел его языком, кусал губы и не давал ни секунды передышки, чувствуя, как он окончательно расслабляется в объятьях.

— Победитель трахает королеву, — жарко прошептал Юта в самое ухо и прошелся по нему языком, влажно обведя каждый изгиб раковины. Джефф придушенно выдохнул, тут же закусив пальцы, но продолжения не последовало —«победитель» отклонился, увидев подошедшую с выпивкой девушку.

— Что предпочитают короли? — со смешком спросила она, поднимая два бокала, и, сложив губы «уточкой», послала воздушный поцелуй помятому и ошалевшему Джеффу. Юта оценивающе оглядел ее, ощущая узнавание, но никак не мог вспомнить ни ее имя, ни команду, с которой она притащилась на склон. «Четвертый размер», мысленно назвалее Юта, пялясь на обтянутые толстовкой груди, одновременно поглаживая пальцами бок Джеффа.

— Кейси? — с неуверенностью уточнил он и, видя неудовольствие на ее лице, азартно щелкнул пальцами, не разрешая напоминать. — Крис? Кэрин?

— Сара, — «Четвертый размер» картинно закатила глаза, — ты себе последние мозги на склоне отбил?

— Ага, — Джефф отошел от стойки, скидывая с себя руки, — вчера из шлема выскребали.

Юта резко обернулся, перестав пялиться на груди, и с легкой неуверенностью вскинул бровь, не оглашая вопрос.

— Развлекайся, — Джефф немного натянуто улыбнулся, скрещивая руки на груди. — Это твой вечер. Только никакую заразу в постель не притащи.

...

— Я бы тебя с собой не отпустила, — чуть позже с усмешкой сказала Сара, теснее притираясь в танце, чтобы удостовериться, что целоваться с мужчинами Юте очень нравится.

— Мой парень охуенный, — сообщил Юта, засовывая руки в задние карманы джинсов «Четвертого размера с классной задницей». — А вот со мной ему не повезло.

***

День заканчивался неплохо. «Неплохо» — это когда ни его, ни Юту не готовили к транспортировке домой в черном мешке. Джефф поднял кружку кофе — самое неуместное, что можно было пить на вечеринке после воды, — салютуя бармену и отпивая глоток чистой горечи. За прошедшие сутки он вымотался до плывущих перед глазами черных мушек — с момента схода с трапа самолета и смены часовых поясов поспать удалось всего часа два. Все остальное время они готовились к спуску — на доску Джефф вставать не собирался, поэтому полностью посвятил себя подготовке Юты. Джонни нервничал, старался не показывать страха и напряжения, и потому был еще разрушительней, чем обычно. Все обошлось, вершина была взята, и сумасшедший, сбивающий с ног восторг передался и Джеффу на какое-то время. Сейчас он ушел вместе с Ютой и его новой подружкой, оставив Джеффа в сумрачном одиночестве. Усталость не давала влиться в шумный, не прекращающий движение клубок тел, настойчиво требуя подняться в спальню. И лечь, желательно устроив под боком Юту, который устал не меньше и двигался исключительно по инерции от спуска. Уходить без него не хотелось, но, приканчивая третью кружку, Джефф чувствовал, что ночевать придется одному.

— Ты — друг Юты? — вопрос, обычно задаваемый женским и чаще всего неприятным голосом, в этот раз прозвучал низко и тягуче, с ярко выраженным южным акцентом. Джефф крутанулся на стуле, оказываясь лицом к лицу с подошедшим мужчиной.

— Если ты трахаешь своих друзей — да, — с вызовом ответил Джефф. Не в его привычках было хамить первому встречному. Тем более одному из спортсменов, но раздражение, скопившееся за вечер, слившись с усталостью, требовало выхода.

— Он сегодня красиво взял этот спуск, — мужчину, судя по всему, совсем не задели сказанные слова, и Джефф с большим интересом оглядел его. Любопытствующему было далеко за тридцать — не самый популярный возраст среди экстремалов. Не слишком высокий — Джефф точно знал, что будет выше, если встанет со стула; вроде бы неплохо сложенный (рассмотреть фигуру в подробностях мешал объемный свитер), с ровным загаром, подчеркивающим естественную смуглость кожи. Темные вьющиеся волосы, собранные в неопрятный хвост, и выговор, похожий на испанский, давали возможность предположить его южно-европейское происхождение, но Джефф предпочитал обходиться без поспешных выводов. Мужчина был не в его вкусе, но то, как он держался, как говорил, и что спрашивал о Юте, вызывало неприятное беспокойство.

— Что-то на этой вечеринке слишком много педиков, — язвительно бросил он, предпочитая устроить ссору, нежели вести этого мужчину к Юте.

— Так ты не знаешь, где он? — хмыкнув, повторил свой вопрос «испанец», кажется только развеселившийся от едкого замечания. Еще мрачнее, чем прежде, Джефф посмотрел на мужчину. Похоже, он неожиданно угадал своей фразой истинную цель интереса подошедшего и мог со спокойной совестью переходить на привычную тактику, помогающую избавиться от навязчивых девушек. Юта и сам мог отлично находить себе женщин, поэтому Джефф отшивал всех любопытствующих почти правдивой фразой.

— Если не трахает какую-нибудь восторженную девицу, то отирается рядом с «порошком», — со смешком произнес он, стараясь отметить эмоции, отразившиеся на лице «испанца». — Кто ты и чего хочешь от Юты?

— Обычно откликаюсь на Бодхи. И хочу поговорить, — он кивнул, ничем не выражая своего раздражения или недовольства грубым тоном диалога. — Спасибо за исчерпывающую информацию.

Необычное имя — кличка — было незнакомо Джеффу, и он озадачено уставился на него, отошедшего к стойке и сидящему рядом с ней мужчине. Мог ли этот «Бодхи» быть не спортсменом, а спонсором? Учитывая его возраст и манеру держаться...Отшить денежный мешок, даже если он имел виды не только на достижения, но и самого Юту, было недопустимым

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Джефф соскользнул со стула, направляясь следом за ушедшим. Он остановился рядом с другим, таким же немолодым мужчиной, что-то тихо ему говоря. Второй не обладал такой броской внешностью, как представившийся Бодхи, и больше напоминал немца, судя по резкому выговору. Хотя он показался смутно знакомым, Джефф, слишком уставший, чтобы доверять своим секундным догадкам, предпочел не выяснять этот вопрос.

— Подожди, — Джефф оперся о стойку, смотря немного сверху и подтверждая свое предположение о росте мужчины. — Сейчас — не лучшее время для общения. Может быть утром? Ты хочешь предложить ему что-то серьезное?

— Хочу, — Бодхи улыбнулся и посмотрел так, что Джефф начал жалеть о принятом решении. Если Юта не западет на него, хотя бы для быстрого секса, то он совсем не знает своего друга. — Хочу предложить придать смысл его свершениям.

— О, — выдохнул ошеломленный фразой Джефф под насмешливым взглядом второго мужчины, не вмешивающегося в разговор. Как реагировать не эти слова, он не знал. — Знаешь, ему нужно только внимание. И никакого смысла.

— Значит, наши цели частично совпадают.

Джефф предпочел попрощаться, быстро убравшись от этой парочки, чтобы подавить в себе желание любым способом не позволить Юте встретиться с ними. Ощущение, что эту ночь Джонни с ним не проведет, становилось все более явным.

***

Эйфория от спуска рассеялась сразу после расставания с Джеффом. Юта почувствовал дурноту после второго танца и страстного поцелуя со вкусом персиковой отдушки губной помады. Сказывались недосып, излишек выпитого спиртного и настойчивость девушки. В какой-нибудь другой день он бы с радостью затащил ее в темный угол, чтобы с толком ощупать все созданные природой прелести, но сейчас усталость валила его с ног. Избавиться от нее удалось легко. «Как насчет двойного проникновения?» — спросил Юта. «Трахай своего друга», — предсказуемо отказалась она, даже не замахнувшись для пощечины, и растворилась в толпе тел. «С удовольствием», — мрачно подумал Юта, забиваясь в дальний угол зала на мягкий узкий диван. Рядом на похожем сидении обжималась парочка, привлеченная полумраком и не такой громкой музыкой. Преодолев желание просто улечься на подушки и заснуть, Юта вытащил смартфон. Уткнувшись в него и насилуя местную сеть, он старался не смотреть на танцующую массу людей, чтобы не пытаться увидеть среди них одного конкретного мужчину.

Джефф отпустил его развлекаться, значит сам тоже сейчас был где-то среди толпы с какой-нибудь симпатичной девочкой.Или мальчиком. Они не страдали такой ерундой как ревность, оставаясь парой, даже притащив в кровать по первому встречному. Юта предпочитал, чтобы так дальше и было, и сейчас не собирался мешать Джеффу развлекаться, если ему самому вдруг наскучила шумная тусовка.

— Юта?

Он поднял глаза от смартфона и увидел перед собой возвышающегося в полумраке незнакомого мужчину.

— Не танцую, не трахаюсь, не интересуюсь, — мазнув по нему взглядом, буркнул Юта, возвращаясь к тускло светящемуся экрану.

— Если бы своими глазами не видел, как ты целуешься с Джеффом, решил бы, что он твой брат, — со смешком произнес подошедший и, не дожидаясь приглашения, сел рядом на диван, широко расставив ноги и опуская между ними руки, держащие открытую бутылку пива. Он не смотрел на Юту, разглядывая танцующих, будто давая время рассмотреть его получше, чтобы принять решение о продолжении диалога. Симпатичный, — пришел к однозначному выводу Юта, — незнакомый, не молодой, говорящий со страшным акцентом, похожим на южноамериканский. Упоминавший Джеффа по имени — именно это стало главным в принятии решения.

— Джефф послал ко мне? — спросил Юта, садясь в пол-оборота и задев коленом бедро сидящего. Мужчина поморщился, сжав зубы, и немного отодвинулся, прерывая контакт.

— Синяк и царапина на четыре шва, — ответил он на не незаданный вопрос, протянув принесённую бутылку, — пьешь?

— Пью, — Юта забрал ее, поджимая под себя одну ногу, чтобы ненароком не задеть снова повреждённое колено. Он положил руку на спинку дивана, вольготно расползаясь по нему, и сделал глоток. Пиво было чертовски горьким и крепким — отличная замена сладкому коктейлю, принесенному безвозвратно сгинувшим«Четвертым размером».

— Он всячески старался избавить тебя от моего общества, — произнес мужчина, обернувшись на лежащую за ним руку, и откинулся на спинку дивана, не испытывая дискомфорта от нарушения личного пространства.

— Отблагодарю ночью, — смущенно, а оттого резче, чем собирался, ответил Юта. Ровное ощущение спокойствия, исходившее от мужчины, в такой близости чувствовалось ярче и было странным, самой странной эмоцией, которую можно было испытывать на подобных тусовках. — Ты не представился или я уже забыл?

— Бодхисаттва.

Юта несколько секунд смотрел в совершенно серьезное лицо мужчины и, не сдержавшись, начал ржать, уткнувшись лбом в собственное плечо.

— Издеваешься? Это для того, чтобы я точно не запомнил, с кем говорил?

— Бодхи, если тебе удобней, — мужчина улыбнулся, наблюдая, как Юта сдувает с лица выбившуюся прядь, оставаясь лежать на руке и смотря боком. — Я наблюдал за тобой на склоне сегодня. Хотел бы повторить, но… Получил только трещину в ключице. Пока этот спуск слишком сложен для меня. Ты знаешь об Оно Озаки?

Юта сонно кивнул, стараясь держать глаза открытыми. Спокойный, монотонный голос с приятным слуху акцентом, обволакивал, становясь отличной колыбельной. Усталость, накопившаяся за прошедшие часы — почти сутки нервного мандража, сменившегося эйфорией от спуска — текла по крови вместе с переизбытком алкоголя, делая мысли медленными, а тело неподъемным.

-...выполнение всех испытаний... Юта?

— А? — он открыл глаза, принимаясь быстро моргать, и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на обладателе усыпляющего голоса. — Говори, говори.

— Я хочу пригласить тебя в команду, — быстро произнес назвавшийся слишком сложным именем для запоминания. В его тоне слышался упрек, и это былопервой эмоцией, что он не скрывал, но Юта чувствовал себя слишком уставшим и пьяным, чтобы испытывать смущение из-за того, что уснул.

— Черт... — даже не пытаясь справиться с чудовищным зевком, Юта потянулся, начав растирать затекшую шею. — Я слишком уделан, чтобы обсуждать такое. Пока мои потроха принадлежат богатому ублюдку, что оплатил все это.

— Твои способности принадлежат только тебе, — со странной грустью в голосе сказал мужчина, скрещивая на груди руки. Изменение его настроения подействовало отрезвляюще, все-таки вызвав прилив стыда за собственное поверхностное отношение.

— Ты мне нравишься, — удивленный своим неожиданным порывом, Юта дотронулся пальцами до его кисти, вынуждая избавиться от закрытой позы, — понимай, как хочешь. Напиши мне имейл? Как только мы с Джеффом расплатимся за байки и экипировку, я буду весь твой.

— Неужели ты не хочешь больше смысла в том, что делаешь? — будто бы для него это казалось действительно важным, с жаром спросил мужчина, поймав Юту за запястье.

— У меня уже есть смысл, и то, ради кого и с кем я это делаю, — он мечтательно улыбнулся в ответ, но приятное теплое ощущение не продержалось слишком долго. Его смысл где-то развлекался, и Юта предпочитал оттягивать время до того момента, как придется идти в пустую спальню. — Меньше разговоров о деле, пожалуйста. Может быть, ты лучше потанцуешь со мной?

— Я бы не отказался, если бы меня не ждали, — мужчина снова улыбнулся, будто не лучшее отношение к его предложению было прощено последней фразой. Юта с сожалением смотрел, как он поднимается на ноги, собираясь уходить. Такая страннаякомпания, совсем непривычная для него, была хорошим убийством времени в ожидании возвращения Джеффа. И легкая интрижка была заманчива. Мысли о ней почему-то вызывали странный трепет и смущение, которые не давали представить, как это могло бы быть. Определенно, его новый знакомый был выдающимся мужчиной.

— Тогда в следующей жизни, — Юта произнес это уже удаляющейся спине и поднял бутылку, чтобы сделать глоток. От пива его развезло окончательно, и он все-таки нашел в себе силы, чтобы подняться в спальню и не высматривать в толпе уже два затылка.

***

Проведя еще какое-то время в бессмысленном хождении по залу, переполненному людьми, и собрав два предложения поразвлечься, Джефф все-таки направился наверх, где были расположены личные комнаты. Им с Ютой принадлежала целая спальня — такое зарабатывалось только степенью безумия обоих, как широкий жест спонсора. С трудом привыкая к полумраку, но решив не включать свет, он был крайне удивлен, узнав, что пришел сюда не первым. На кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки, сидел Юта, положив на колени планшет. Только бледное голубоватое свечение гаджета освещало осунувшееся лицо, сильнее подчёркивая темные тени, залегшие под глазами.

— Я устал, — глухо сказал Юта и обессилено уткнулся лбом в живот подошедшего Джеффа. Тот запустил пальцы в светлые пряди, начав мягко массировать кожу, сильнее растрепывая их. — Извини. Сегодня был безумный день.

— Раздеть тебя? — мягко спросил Джефф, не изменив позы, только спустившись медленными прикосновениями на шею, убирая волосы и растирая проступившие от наклона позвонки.

Раздражение, которое он испытывал, наблюдая сначала за девушкой, висевшей на шее у Юты, а потом за странным мужчиной, слишком заметным, чтобы не обратить на себя внимания, развеялось. При всей показной легкомысленности своего любовника, он все равно оставался рядом, и его присутствие возвращало умиротворенное состояние. Беспомощность и усталость партнера, так легко льнувшего к рукам, вызывали волну нежности и острого чувства привязанности — они уже достаточно времени были вместе, чтобы подобные ощущения сгладились, но этого так и не произошло.

Ориентируясь на молчаливое согласие, Джефф отстранил Юту от себя, ласково огладив бока, и потянул толстовку вверх, окончательно приведя светлые волосы в состояние растрепанного гнезда. Юта сам стянул через голову футболку и зябко поежился, обхватывая руками плечи. Накинув на него угол одеяла, Джефф опустился на колени, по очереди стянув с ног носки. Ступни были длиннющими и ледяными, но пытаться разогреть их руками было лишней тратой времени. С легким сожалением погладив взьем стопы, он передвинул ладони выше, ведя ими по внутренним сторонам голеней и дальше вверх, раздвигая бедра. Юта послушно скрестил щиколотки на поясницеДжеффа, обжигая кожу холодом даже через ткань водолазки. Он придвинулся к его животу, принимаясь целовать твердые мышцы, одновременно расстегивая штаны. С некоторым трудом избавившись от них и плотного термобелья, ставшего второй кожей, Джефф опрокинул Юту на спину, не ложась сверху, только опираясь на локти и нависая над ним. Его это не устраивало -прогнувшись, Юта с неожиданно проснувшимся рвением потянул Джеффа, укладывая на себя, прижимаясь всем телом и принимаясь расстегивать пояс его джинсов.

— С ума сошел? — поинтересовался он, поймав ловкие пальцы и, притянув их к лицу, тронул губами. — Ты же спишь почти.

— Не весь, — Юта рассмеялся, красноречиво потершись пахом о бедро, и надавил подушечками указательного и среднего пальцев на губы, заставляя приоткрыть рот и вобрать их. Увлекшись, Джефф влажно скользнул по ним, трогая языком и забирая полностью, не отводя взгляда от глаз с расширившимися зрачками.

— Это та девушка так тебя разогрела? — с влажным причмокиванием выпустив их изо рта, ревниво спросил Джефф и снял через голову водолазку.

— Мне хватило твоих поцелуев, — Юта забрался под одеяло, наблюдая, как он спешно избавлялся от ботинок, джинсов и белья. Спешно раздевшись, ощущая, как прохлада комнаты ложится на спину, холодя кожу, Джефф забрался к нему, прижимаясь к горячему телу. Подчинившись его прикосновению, Юта послушно перевернулся на другой бок, прижимаясь спиной к груди и бедрами — к паху, согнув колени и притянув их к животу. Страсти не получилось — под одеялом тоже было еще прохладно, и они замерли, медленно касаясь друг друга, оттягивая необходимость активных действий. Джефф трогал широкую спину,безошибочно повторяя линии недавно нанесенного на нее рисунка, и чувствуя трепет в нутре, под ребрами. Эскиз татуировки он сделал сам, по просьбе Джонни, но не мог и представить, что тот действительно решится перенести ее на кожу между лопаток. В этом жесте было столько Юты — импульсивность, необдуманность и искренность, что Джефф не представлял, чем может за него расплатиться.

— Ты там не уснул? — Джонни улыбался, это было слышно в его голосе, и двинулся, вжимаясь бедрами и переводя руку любовника на свой живот, — я тебя все еще хочу.

— Я чувствую, — накрыв ладонью его член, Джефф сжал твердый ствол и совершил несколько движений насухо, давая неспешную ласку. Он прижался ближе, наваливаясь всем весом и усиленно стараясь не подминать Юту под себя, оставаясь на равных, дыша ему в затылок. Растрепанные пряди, свободно лежавшие на шее и лезшие Джеффу в лицо, были чуть влажными после душа и остро пахли ментолом — этот запах, который он бы никогда ни с чем не спутал, добавлял еще немного несдержанности, сильнее распаляя. Юта глубоко и размеренно дышал, расслабленный и легко поддающийся на любое прикосновение. Пользуясь этим, Джефф опустил руку между их тел и тронул подушечками пальцев позвонок на линии поясницы, нарочно соскальзывая вниз к ложбинке между ягодиц.

— Можно? — уточнил он и, услышав смазанный звук, похожий на нечто утвердительное, второй рукой потянулся, вытаскивая из-под подушки тюбик со смазкой. — Ты не против, если мы сегодня без резинки?

Джонни обернулся, но в темноте увидеть выражение его лица было невозможно, поэтому Джефф добавил:

— Я — чистый. С последнего похода к врачу я ни с кем не был, кроме тебя.

— А если я сегодня все-таки трахнул эту Крисси?

— Сару, — механически поправил он, — значит, мне остается надеяться, что твоя подружка тоже часто ходит к врачам, — почувствовав укол ревности, слишком натянуто отозвался Джефф, с запозданием осознавая, что Юта мог выебать эту девицу прямо тут, а потом просто выставить за дверь, дожидаясь его возвращения.

— Хорошо, — отозвался он и перевернулся на спину, согнув в коленях ноги и расставив их, — давай так, я согласен.

Стараясь избавиться от настойчивой картинки перед глазами, как Джонни засаживает этой Саре, сидящей верхом и страстно стонущей, сжимающей свои большие сиськи руками и запрокидывающей голову в притворном экстазе, Джефф поцеловал его, закрывая глаза. Юта с готовностью ответил, приоткрывая рот и давая ему возможность вести, лишь послушно отвечая на ласку. Касаясь языком податливых губ и хаотично трогая нагое, откликающееся на каждое касание тело, Джефф забывался, уже не придавая значения тому, что могло здесь происходить до его возвращения.

С некоторым трудом отстранившись от недовольно хныкнувшего Юты, он спешно вернулся к брошенному тюбику смазки и, раскрыв его, выдавил приличное количество на ладонь, распределив прозрачную вязкую жидкость по собственному члену. Устроившись между с готовностью расставленных ног, Джефф накинул на свои плечи одеяло и навалился сверху, опираясь на один локоть. Помогая себе второй рукой, он приставил головку к входу и надавил, чувствуя, как легко расходятся давно и хорошенько растраханные мышцы. С облегченным стоном Юта подался вперед, насаживаясь сам, и потянул Джеффа, укладывая его на себя. Получилось очень тесно, но Джонни и этого было мало — прижимаясь грудью к своему любовнику, он закинул ноги на его поясницу и скрестил щиколотки, не давая и на дюйм отстраниться от себя.

— Что с тобой такое сегодня, — выдохнул Джефф, оглушенный интимностью позы. В темноте были видны лишь очертания тел, и такая близость лишала связных мыслей, оставляя только тактильные ощущения. Он толкнулся внутрь, чувствуя, как тугие мышцы обхватывают его, и Джонни двигается в ответ, сам принимая член вовнутрь. Покорный его желанию, Джефф перестал опираться на руки, вместо этого обняв плечи, и вжав его в себя. Даже пальцы просунуть между их тесно сплетенными телами не представлялось возможным, но это, похоже, Юте и не было нужно — он покачивал бедрами синхронно, в такт толчкам, и шумно дышал куда-то в шею любовнику. Заведенный такой позой, не имея возможности существенно увеличить темп или хоть как-то коснуться, Джефф потянулся к нему за поцелуем и был сметен шквалом быстрых, хаотичных касаний губами. Они с трудом попадали в такт и задевали друг друга носами, сталкивались зубами, но перестать дотрагиваться друг до друга возможным не представлялось. Джонни,и так бывший всегда достаточно узким, сжимал мышцы внутри, чем лишал Джеффахоть какой-то сдержанности и попыток быть аккуратней. Кожа терлась о кожу — он чувствовал тяжесть голеней на своей пояснице, покрытых мягкими длинными волосками, щекочущими спину, твердость грудных мышц, и тяжело вздымающийся и опускающийся в такт дыханию живот. Твердый член, зажатый между их телами, оставлял влажный след смазки на коже, но Джефф не мог приласкать его, стараясь изо всех сил сношать распростертое под ним тело достаточно сильно и глубоко, чтобы дать возможность кончить только от анального проникновения. Пару раз у Джонни это получилось, но сейчас они оба были слишком измотаны длинным днем, чтобы стремиться к такому опыту. На очередном движении Джефф ощутил, что остатки его сдержанности подошли к концу, и дернулся назад, попытавшись выйти из растраханного тела, чтобы не испачкать внутри. Джонни только теснее вжался в него, понимая, что он хотел сделать, и сильнее сжал мышцы внутри, принося ослепительный огразм.

Обессилено распластавшись по нему, Джефф тяжело дышал и не делал попыток отстраниться или вытащить из нутра опавший член. Послушный движению Джонни, он вместе с ним просунул руку между их тел и накрыл ладонью все еще твердый ствол. После нескольких движений по нему Юта кончил следом, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джеффа и прикусив кожу, чтобы не издать ни звука. Чувствуя, что засыпает, он все-таки передвинулся, повернувшись на бок, притягивая Джонни к себе.

— В душ? — хрипло спросил он, чувствуя горячее семя на своем животе, — я тебя всего перепачкал.

— Не думаю, что ты сможешь меня отнести, — сонно, с трудом ворочая языком, отозвался Юта. — На тумбочке салфетки, если хочешь.

Не найдя в себе сил даже выразить отрицание, Джефф глубже зарылся в одеяла, теснее прижимаясь к Юте и намереваясь заснуть прямо сейчас. Мышцы были приятно расслабленны после оргазма, и нервное напряжение, скопившееся за последнее время, полностью развеялось — так всегда происходило после очередного шоу, когда все заканчивалось хорошо.


End file.
